The Kiss
by Smaragd1
Summary: Three-shot about Remus and Sirius.Chapters with a surprise ending? Slash light,rated T.This one-shot became popular,although not many reviews yet. On request I'll make this a three chapter story. Snape,James and Lily also appear. School's soon out forever
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns the HP-characters and everything I borrow from the books. Rowling et al, own the various copyrights etc. No copyright infringement is intended. The few lines with lyrics from songs I sometime use, others own. I make no profit whatsoever. This is just to entertain myself and others.

My own stories, my poetry and new characters belong to me, Smaragd1, and must not be copied in any form without my consent. :)

Several readers have asked for more, so I've decided to make this a 'three-shot'. ;)

Please bear with me, English is just my second language and I write in UK English. :)

I'm not used to writing slash, but it's rather fun and I'll do my best. Hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------

----------------------------

**First chapter: The Kiss**

It was his last journey to Hogwarts before the final exams. A term still lay ahead of him and many hours of relentless crouching over books, parchment, ink and quill. He'd come across seemingly endless obstacles on his way to manhood, but he really needed those top grades. Even so, it wouldn't help him much. He was still not heading toward a brilliant future and no normal relations with the opposite sex. He had no hope for real, true love. He wasn't sturdy built but wiry, tough but sensitive. He was a mixture of a lot of things, more so than most young men and even if he'd come of age he was still a bundle of confusion. Hadn't really figured him out and never would - maybe. He knew of nobody else in his position, not being a normal man all month long. He was partly a beast!

His hair was rather fair and completely impossible to 'tame' into any fashion or style. A fringe covered half his forehead. He really needed a hairpin, but how would that look? He almost grinned, imagining his fellow students and their merciless comments. He had been late for the train, jumped aboard and sat down in the very last compartment. To all bliss it had been completely empty. Weirdly enough, or understandably maybe, he was left alone for the rest of the journey. On the other hand, he'd been the only one being almost too late. He was lucky really he made it before departure. He took a couple of minutes at first to hastily scan a few compartments. In every one of them giggling couples entertained one another, telling jokes, playing games. He sighed and returned to his own haven. It was quite all right. He was tired anyway.

There had been empty seats aside Lily and James, but he didn't want to intrude. He'd be in company but still totally alone just the same. Like a fifth wheel under de wagon, he would be staring out the window, watch the snow flakes whirling by and feeling doubly alone. Besides, Lily and James were totally snogging one another. The thought of smouldering kisses from soft lips was so far from him. He was a marked man, so to speak, but quite used to it. So he merely passed them by and they wouldn't have noticed him anyhow, since they only had eyes for each other. He went back to his solitude, his very own space in time and drew the curtains tightly so they covered the door. Maybe the window curtains, too? He needed a nap, felt exceedingly tired, he was hollow-eyed. Not really a pretty sight.

The days and nights around full moon during this last month he'd felt so sick, so utterly abandoned and lonely---well, before and after his shifting. He felt better now, although his bodily strength hadn't fully returned. Thoughts were passing by rapidly and he startled when the door suddenly was pushed open by Sirius. He looked around and then entered resolutely, his stroll leisurely slow, until he tossed himself down on the settee opposite. He scrutinized his friend carefully.  
"I'll stay on if it's all right with you? To sit completely alone in another compartment doesn't seem very tempting or the height of joy", he chuckled. "It's just a gathering for couples - and a snoggle time for boys and girls- to say the least. Is every one else in love on this journey, I wonder?" He glanced at Remus with a worried look. "How are you, Moony? You seem a bit pale. Full moon problems, exhaustion, pain?"  
"You might say that!"  
Sirius tossed him a bottle of Butterbeer and then uncorked his own. He watched Remus with a huge amount of tenderness. After all, they were old mates and the best of friends. Things had changed a bit. No fun hanging around James any more, since HIS one and only interest of late, seemed to be a certain girl whose name started with the twelfth letter of the alphabet. James had become more and more obsessed it seemed, and spent ALL his spare time in her company.

"Hey, Padfoot! I don't know how I would have survived without you, especially you?" Remus spurted out. "Well, the others have been there for me too, but you've been special. You're going to leave an empty space in my heart when we all go our different ways this summer. You've had to put up with my clawing, biting and trashing throughout the years and always endured everything without complaints. I appreciate you for more than this of course. I'll sincerely miss you, even if we'll keep in contact in the future. You'll leave a beautiful imprint in my soul, Sirius."  
"Don't go soft on me now, Moody! You know I'll do anything for you"  
Lupin gave him a surprised look.  
"Haven't you felt it?" Sirius watched him a little hesitantly. "You know what I mean? If you really search deep within? Haven't you glanced at me in a special way too when you thought I didn't notice? Here, have another beer. By coincidence I happen to have a few pumpkin pies and some pastries." He smiled full heartedly.

Lupin nearly started sobbing, but managed to master his feelings at once. No inappropriate sound could be heard to his great relief. This uninspected consideration, even tenderness and intimacy, was almost too much. He wasn't accustomed to it. Nobody else used to care about HIM or his feelings in this way. Lily of course, and James at times, but male intimacy, it didn't really happen. And now Sirius. He didn't really know what to say. It was a bit awkward, but he realized that he felt something very special when it came to Sirius. More so than for just a friend. He really didn't want to dwell on the subject. It seemed very inappropriate, didn't it?  
"I guess I've made you a little embarrassed?" Sirius had a teasing expression in his eyes and a smile for his friend. Lupin cheeks almost reddened, his entire face turned a little pinkish.

Sirius moved over to his side and handed Remus a pastry and they chewed without saying anything, but glanced at one another, drank a little beer. "Lupin, have you ever wondered, at any point, although never wanting to admit it even to yourself, have you ever thought of how it would feel to kiss another man"  
Remus draw his breath, then swallowed hard and felt his heart almost go amok in his chest. He almost forgot how to breathe. He had no words, but waited.  
Sirius caressed his right cheek and his hair, pulled a curl straight, the one hiding Remus's right eye.  
"You ought to stop this, Padfoot!" Remus whispered half choking, but without an overly convincing tone. "You sincerely mean, you even suggest... that we should try? That you are willing to...?

"Trying something at least once doesn't kill you, now does it? We're of age" said Sirius with a glimpse in his beautiful eyes. "Maybe we'll hate it. Or else we like it. Who knows? But this way we'll definitely find out"  
He lowered himself over Remus and licked his lips, then kissed him gently. Stopped and awaited his reaction.  
"How did it feel?" It wasn't a proper kiss, but a start. Did you enjoy it?"  
"Well, yes, it wasn't unpleasant, but a bit different. We'd better go on trying, don't you think?"  
Sirius laughed silently and draw himself up to his full length. Pulled Remus up with him and pushed him close to his body. Remus didn't move away and they continued. Remus coaxed his tongue into Sirius's mouth, which opened readily. Their tongues slithered and played and Sirius nibbled a little.  
Remus felt nothing cogent in the kiss. It was a bit more powerful than kissing a girl, but as nice. It was different and tantalizing. The pleasure made him sigh a little and he felt Sirius swelling against his leg. He thought he was going to faint and was just...

The door was abruptly swung open and in the doorway stood... Severus Snape. Staring, incredulous with gaping mouth for a few seconds, so big was his surprise. A huge grin started to spread. Then his mouth curved in disgust. His eyebrows went up. "Well, well, well, Gentlemen! What have we here?" he uttered with a satisfied and very insolent smirk before he shut the door. This would give him a peaceful term...or else.

-----------------

---------------

Comments please.;) Remember that English is just my second language and I use UK English. This became so popular, not many have reviewed it, so I decided to make it a three-shot.


	2. A naughty suggestion?

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns the HP-characters and everything I borrow from the books. Rowling et al, own the various copyrights etc. No copyright infringement is intended. The few lines with lyrics from songs I sometime use, others own. I make no profit whatsoever. This is just to entertain myself and others.

My own stories, my poetry and new characters belong to me, Smaragd1, and must not be copied in any form without my consent. :)

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two: A naughty suggestion?**

Remus nervously picked up his luggage. He hurried out into the fresh air when the train finally arrived at the station near Hogwarts. The winter landscape was beautiful. The snow was falling slowly and silently and it was exactly like in a picture on a Christmas card, or it would be in the morning when the shining sun would brighten things up and make the snow glitter. There was no sign of the coming of a snowstorm or nasty weather. At the moment it was quite dark outside and Remus tried to hide from Severus Snape. This wasn't easy of course, but in the corner of his eye Remus saw the back of the wizard. He was discussing something with Avery and they were laughing. Bloody Hell! Would the gossip travel all around school tomorrow or was Snape able to keep his mouth shut? If he wasn't harassed any more by the boys, maybe he would in fact just loath them in silence?

Why hadn't Sirius locked the door of their compartment? Why, for the the sake of Merlin? Remus just couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and the sensation it'd sent through his entire being. It was rather innocent, but he'd felt quite hot and guilty nevertheless. They couldn't let this folly go any further! It had been nothing but a kiss, an ardent one indeed, but just a kiss after all! Sirius caught up with him, wearing a completely innocent look as if nothing had happened. Remus had imagined that Sirius feelings equalled his own. Now all of a sudden he wasn't so sure any more. He couldn't ask about it straight out, or maybe he dreaded the answer. His lips were dry and seemed to be glued together. He was unable to talk and _now_ was definitely not the time to say a thing. James and Lily strode at Sirius side.

The two lovebirds were all giggling and seemed totally insane, just like all lovers do in the beginning-- before the boredom of 'every day life' sets in, when the infatuation starts to fades away. This leads to a break or carry on to a deeper and calmer love and understanding. The couple was far too young to fathom this, naturally. That's an insight which comes with the passing of years. Certain pairs go on loving each other and the feeling _never_ stops. This you don't know from the start, but James really wanted to spend his entire life with Lily. It wasn't so long ago that she had given in to him and he felt gloriously happy. He'd even promised to leave Snivellus in peace. On the other hand they were older and he'd matured. Snape wasn't someone to tease any more, or to be called by condescending nicknames to his face. James' do anything for Lily and gladly left Snape alone.

They were hopping about in the freshly fallen snow like crazy until Sirius forced them to enter a carriage."You really behave more and more like children" he muttered but with a chuckle as he sat down. When he held the door open to Remus he leaned over him seemingly by accident. Remus surely could have closed the door himself. Sirius did it instead, which seemed rather strange."_Kiss, kiss_," Sirius whispered in Remus' ear as he closed the door. The whole thing was quite awkward and Remus felt tense. He almost blushed, even if nobody had heard Sirius' words. "Hey, Moony", cat's eaten your tongue tonight?" James laughed. "Truth is that you normally don't say a lot, but you're really somewhere else tonight. Planning for the future are you?" "Sorry James, there's been a lot on my mind today and I'm really very tired," he said and gave a great yawn. "Well, nothing that a good night's sleep cannot fix," James said smiling. "I really hate it! I hate that a young handsome man like myself aren't allowed in the girl's dormitory, or what do you say, Lily?" He blinked and grimaced.

"You would really love that, wouldn't you? _Lucky you_ I still want to snog you and publicly, to my great shame. She laughed. "The rest can wait. If you are complaining, we could put a _stop_ to the kissing. What would the other girls say about us if you sneaked into our bedroom? Would it be alright if I got expelled from Hogwarts, or maybe you plan to entertain all of us?" James took on a hurt look and then a tortured one, and Lily had to smile. Then his eyes sparkled. "I could bring some friends?" Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance. They were allowed to enter the same bedroom, namely the boys', but from that to actually... no, that would be to taking things too far. They couldn't risk any rumours and they would be completely buried in homework and studies anyway-- enough to leave them all too exhausted and tired to be thinking about naughty things.

The month' passed and nothing happened. Severus Snape seemed to avoid them and no one was sniggering or pointing their fingers at Sirius and James or 'shower' them with strange glances. Severus must have kept his mouth shut after all. . Remus had often thought that they had driven the mobbing too far. To mock others was a mean thing to do. Remus had wanted to 'belong' and therefore often kept quiet about it. Now Snape was becoming so powerful that the teasing had stopped. They were older, had grown and James had promised Lily to leave Snape alone. No need to worry. They were learning, reading and writing and the days passed by. Things eased up and he could joke and behave as usual close to Sirius. There was a special feeling in the air betweem them, but they didn't talk about it. Sirius had a way of glancing at him that made his knees weak. He tried to ignore it, although he couldn't prevent the wet dreams at night.

Things started to heat up when they were doing their home work late one night. Remus was writing an essay and Sirus was, well, doing nothing but looking at Remus. He suddenly sneaked over to his side and with a husky voice Sirius whispered: "Remus, have you forgotten that you are a _Prefect_?" What was this? Of course he hadn't, how could he? "No, _I haven't_ forgotten. Why are you asking such a stupid thing? I'm overwhelmed. Your ability to relate to a well known fact like this _surprises_ me! Your intelligence amazes me!" He raised an eyebrow, a thing he normally didn't do and Sirius smirked like he never had done before. For once Remus didn't have a loss for words which gave Sirius a pleasant surprise. His often far too silent friend suddenly let him glimpse a mocking side and he liked it. "I am but _brilliant_, my Moony!" "You star bright mystery and gorgeous fellow. You carry with you the key to that private bathroom, don't you? The one intended just for the _intelligence _which only perfect students are blessed with, the ones who can freely lecture the rest of us---the naughty misbehaving stupid's."

Remus just stared at him and the thought sent his mind reeling. "Blimey Padfoot, do you really want to risk getting us expelled from Hogwarts on our very last term? Are we_ idiots_ or what?" Sirius gave him a long hug. "No, not really, but it's a tempting thought, you just have to admit it!"

-------------------------------------------------------

-----------------

Reviews please. :) Remember that English is just my second language and I use UK English. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
